The invention relates to an arm rest for a vehicle seat, in particular a pivotable central support for a bench seat of a passenger car with a padded body and a pull-out part-integrated into the padded part and serving to release a drinking vessel holder.
In the case of a known arm rest or arm support of general this general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,659, the pullout part is designed as an elongate hollow box profile which is closed on the end side and is held in an axially displaceable manner in a guide shaft having a matching box cross-section. When the pull-out part, the pull-out path of which is limited by an end stop, is pulled out to the full extent, the drinking vessel holder or so-called cup holder protrudes freely in front of the end side of the arm rest and releases two circular depressions which are arranged one behind the other in the pull-out direction and are intended for the insertion of beaker-like drinking vessels.
An arm rest which is of similar design and is provided as a pivotable central support for the rear seat bench of a passenger car is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,269.
German Utility Model 89 03 383 describes an arm rest for a motor vehicle seat which, in order to increase the storage space available in the passenger compartment, contains a drawer which can be pulled in the longitudinal direction out of the arm rest for the removal or insertion of utensils of any type, and in the process releases an upwardly open compartment.
It is known from German Patent Document DE 26 05 449 A1 to accommodate a first-aid box in the arm rest, the arm rest having, for this purpose, an appropriately sized loading compartment which can be closed by means of a padded pivoting lid.
An object of the invention is to enable more extensive use of an arm rest having an integrated cup holder of the type mentioned at the beginning in order to accommodate mobile objects.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, in the case of an arm rest for a vehicle seat of the generic type defined above by providing an arrangement wherein the pullout part can be secured by a latching assembly in a first pull-out stage in which the drinking vessel holder is exposed, wherein an upwardly open compartment, preferably for holding a first-aid bag, is arranged in the pull-out part in the pull-out direction behind the drinking vessel holder, said compartment being exposable in a second pullout stage after the latching assembly has been overcome, and wherein the second pull-out stage is limited by an end stop.
The arm rest according to the invention has the advantage of providing a compartment for objects in addition to the cup holder. This compartment is provided, in particular, for accommodating the first-aid box which is generally stored anywhere in the boot or in the interior of the vehicle and constantly gets in-the way. Accommodating the first-aid box in the arm rest has the advantage that it is always to be found at the same place, is rapidly accessible and always ready to use. When the pull-out part is pulled out in order to use the cup holder the compartment is not released since owing to the latching assembly provided, increased tensile forces have to be applied in order to overcome the cup holder position and to expose the compartment. The compartment is hence only accessible by a deliberate act, when there is an actual need to open it.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.